Hearts struggle
by Cocori
Summary: Gumi is the newest member to the vocaloid group, she hopes that if she makes enough money she will be able to accomplish a very difficult task in helping out her parents. But as time goes on bonds and jealously begin to form. Gumi planned on leaving the vocaloid once enough money was obtained, but that changes as her heart struggles with her friends. Rated T- language & themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Vocaloid or any of its characters, I only created this story about them.**

**Chapter 1 - The newest singer**

"It was a nice, calm, and relaxing day as I….. the number one princess in the world…. had finally found my one and true… prin-" Miku stopped talking as she heard a knocking on her bed room door.

Miku leaped up out of bed, walked over to the door, and placed her ear up against it only to be blown back by the door flying open.

"Miku there's a new singer! You need to come down and greet her!" the voice of one of the producers screamed as she went to the next room aside from Miku's to probably tell Rin.

"…aw man I was just about to start my wonderful new song…."

Throughout the whole huge vocaloid house, every member that was currently inside the house was told to come to the living room for a special greet to the newest vocaloid member. Everyone was off doing their own thing and this greet was the last thing anyone really wanted to do. As Neru and Miku walked down the staris that lead to the family room Neru looked at Miku then back down the stairs with a bored expression on her face.

"Ugh... why in the world are we having a meeting, to greet someone...? I mean wouldn't it make more sense for us to greet this ( new member) when we run into if and when.?" Neru spoke as she continued and neared the end of the stairs with Miku.

"Yah know... you have point... I never got a meeting where all the other members came to greet me..." Miku sighed with a sarcastic smile.

"Well lets just get it over with..." Neru mumbled as her and Miku took a seat on one of the four large coaches next to Rin, centered in the middle of the living room, surrounding a large coffee table. Miku, Neru, and Rin were the first down in the living room. Soon rest of the members -that were in the house currently- entered the living room one by one. Meiko, Kaito, Len, Luka, and lastly Teto were currently in the house.

Once every had gotten seated and said their opinion on this situation, the room grew silent as the producer left to go get the new singer. No one said a word, as everyone wonder as to who and what this new singer would be like, the silence was then broken when Teto stated out loud.

"... I hope it's a guy..."

"...Why...?.." Kaito questioned

"...Cause... we... need more male singers.." Teto exclaimed almost unsure

"Nah... she probably just wants to so if she can get a boyfriend" Neru said with a slight smirk as the rest the members slowly began to agree.

" Yah now that I think about it she has been cooing over this one guy lately... she probably wants someone new to coo over."

"Shu'dap!" Teto groaned with a slight smirk.

" Hey... what if it's like a really old lady or man..." Rin added as she giggled

"Ah we already have that spot taken with good old Meiko here" Kaito smiled as he latched his right arm around Meiko's neck. While who stared irrated at him began to raise her fist as Kaito continued with

" But I'll still love you though."

The group laughed it off as they continued to now talk about this made up person they all had an image of who the new singer/ member would be. It was till they all heard the foot steps of two people talking right outside the living room door that the went silent and fast.

"There's no need to be nervous I'm sure they'll all love you" the kind voice of the producer said to someone right outside the door.

"Um-hm... I'll uh do my best" a voice of a female answered as the door to the living room was opened. The producer stepped in followed by a girl.

"Vocaloids... meet the newest vocaloid... Gumi..." the producer said before closing the door behind him and Gumi.

They all stared for a complete minute taking in one another. They observed a girl who had short green hair and eyes, she was dressed in a light orange T-shirt and wore a black jack, lastly with some dark blue jeans.

"Um... so Gumi tell them something about yourself, yes?" the producer continued with

"...So... heya my name is Gumi... and... (_Gumi glances around the __whole room _) wow... this place... is ... huge" Gumi said as her eyes started to wided, leaving the producer to speak again.

"(_sigh_) Gumi here, starting today shall be consider a vocaloid... she's fourteen... her favorite color is... green... (_Producer stares at Gumi as she walks around the room)"_

"Aw man it's another girl..." Teto whined as Miku sat with her legs crossed and a concerned look on her face as she watch Gumi explore. Miku then got up as the other watched and approached Gumi who saw noticed after a minute a shadow now looming over her. Gumi slowly turned around a little spooked to see a wide eyes Miku standing right in behind her. After a few seconds passed Miku smiled cheerfully and grabbed both of Gumi's hands to shake them rapidly up and down while greeting Gumi with.

"Welcome...to the vocaloids... I'm Miku... and thats Neru,..." Miku pointed to a girl with blonde hair that was up in a pony tail to the side who was now on her phone texting. " Kaito and Meiko" Miku pointed to a girl with short brown hair who sat with her arms crossed as a guy with dark blue hair latched with one arm around the girl with brown hairs neck, waving frantically at Miku and Gumi. " Rin and Len" Miku pointed to two very similar blonde boy and girl walking up to them.

" Hiya I'm Rin and this is my twin borther Len" Rin said cheerfully as she shook Gumi's hand while Len stood behind her. "Len don't be rude.. shake her hand" Rin said with a smile, as Len steeped to his sisters side. Len slowly reached for Gumi's hand with a slight frown and hint blush as he shook her hand. Miku continued to introduce the last people.

"Lastly we have Luka and Teto" Miku pointed to a girl who now sat next to Neru with short light reddish-pink curled pig tails, and a girl with soft light pink long straight hair.

Gumi took another look around the room taking in everyone, doing her best to remember all these names before saying.

"So...this is all of you guy's"

"Hehe.. of course not silly! the others are currently away, they should be returning soon." Miku laughed as if Gumi's question was a joke.

Gumi smiled at the remark, she felt as if she could get use to this, everyone seemed to be pretty nice. All Gumi would have to do is take things easy nice and slow. Gumi lost her thought process as she realized someone was still holding one of her hands. She looked down at her right hand to see the other hand that was holding it quickly retreat. Gumi looked at the people who were standing right next to her to see who it was but to no avail had no luck guessing. What Gumi couldn't see was a Len who had just turned his back completely from her with a slightly bigger hint of blush.

Miku looked at the producer then shouted to him

"Hey can I find Gumi a room?"

The producer didn't hear as he was now to busy chatting with Luka who was surprising making the producer laugh.

Miku shrugged, looked at Gumi and said, "I guess that's a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – You've got alot to learn**

Miku dragged Gumi up stairs while the other vocaloid members continued to talk among themselves. They seemed to accept Gumi into their group quite casually. While this made Gumi happy she couldn't help but wonder is this how they usually act towards people. Miku and Gumi rested once at the top of the stairs and both looked down the long hall way in front of them.

"So... you guys actually live here huh...?" Gumi questioned as Miku let go of Gumi's hand began walking down the hallway.

" Yep... it's pretty big... because we make lots of money and can afford it... and eventually you'll be making lots of money too" Miku smiled slightly as she looked for a spare room.

"yeah.." Gumi said as she looked down at the long red carpet that ran to the end of the hall. Just the thought of money made Gumi uneasy. Miku noticed this and decided to change the subject as she opened a bed room door that led to a beautiful green and white room. The comforter was white with green creasing and white shade curtains that let in a soft light. The room was complete with its own medium sized TV, and a medium sized desk with chair.

Gumi was absolutely speechless, she had seen nice things before but this was one of the best. Gumi smiled and breathed in the clean air of the room before turning to Miku who asked

"So... what do you think?...is this good enoug-"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Gumi screamed before jumping onto the nicely made bed and rolling all around on it.

"Yeah I'd... figure you'd like it sense it was your favorite color and all..." Miku stated proudly then laughed at Gumi's silliness towards the room.

"oh yes it's so nice" Gumi now laid on her stomach on the bed closing her eyes.

"Um I'll go check with the producer where your stuff is, okay?" Miku said as she stepped out of the room and went back down stairs leaving Gumi in the room thinking to herself again

~_Gumi's inner though~ I can't believe this is actually happening... Miku's so... not what I expected... shes been so nice... or maybe... I haven't seen her true colors yet... I mean all my old friends use to say she was a really mean Diva... maybe she put on an act... hmmmm~_

Gumi laid up in bed scratched her stomach sense it began to rumble and decided she was hungry.

meanwhile-

Miku appeared back in the living room, most of the other vocaloid members had retreated back to their rooms, only Teto, Rin and Len remain in the living room. Miku walked over to Rin and Len who were sitting next to one another holding psp(s) playing something multilayer Miku was unfamiliar with.

"Have any of you two seen the producer?" Miku questioned

"N-nah..." Rin said quickly trying to focus on the game. while Len didn't even bother to dignify Miku with an answer.

"ugh.. well I was going to get Gumi's stuff guess she'll just have to wait till later..." Miku sighed then walked off to go ask Teto.

Just hearing the name Gumi made Len quickly shoot up and look around the room, while Rin spat "Aw come on! I just died cause you didn't cover me..."

Len slowly sat back down and looked at his psp, then looked at his sister and giggled "hehe sorry... restart the level." Rin was about to do what Len said but then stopped as she thought back to Miku's question.

"Oh wait Miku was looking for the producer... to get Gumi's... stuffs... I think" Rin pondered

"...I'm sure she'll find him... restart the level" Len said motionless almost

" You know speaking of Gumi.. were is she... no... better yet when did she leave to?"

"She left when Miku went to find her a room... restart the level" Len said motionless almost again

"When did Miku go to find her a roo-" Rin was cut off by Len standing up and putting his psp on standby. "Hey were are you going" Rin questioned clueless. "I'm going to go get something to eat then hang out with Mikuo, he just text me " Len said as he started to walk to the kitchen  
"oooh can I come..." Rin's eyes lit up just hearing Mikuo's name. I was obvious to Len that she had a crush on him but he decided to say it for later to tease her, for now he just nodded as they both headed into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen Rin opened up a can of chicken noodle soup while Len sat down at the table and made himself a peanut butter jelly sandwich. Once their foods where made and done Rin and Len began eating their lunch together in silence. The silence didn't last long though when Gumi slipped in through the door gently closing it be hind her. Unaware the Len and Rin where in the room she said out loud to herself

"ugh took fo- ever to find this stupid kitchen!"

"Gumi?..." Rin called out

"Gumi jumped then slowly turned around to see Rin and Len sitting there eating. Len turned his face from Gumi trying to hide is hint of blush coming back.

"Oh... I didn't know the kitchen... was occupied..." Gumi said as she walked over to them.

"So Miku gave you a room... nomnomom did you like it?" Rin tried her best to make good conversation sense Len was no help as he still made no eye contact with Gumi or his sister at that point.

"Yeah it's so so so cool!" Gumi slightly screamed causing Rin and Len to both jump.

"well I'm glad you liked it...you'll have to show Len and I later, oh and also about your stuff Miku is still working on getting it." Rin thought for a second as Len got up and threw his plate away, then said

"Rin we are going to be late... if we don't leave now" Len said as her reached for a dark blue jacket hanging to the chair.

"Oh yeah that's right" Rin hurried and through away her plate.

"Where are you two going?" Gumi questioned

"Oh were are going to hang out with Mikuo... he's another vocaloid... and also Miku's sister." Rin said quickly while slipping her own light blue jakcet.

"I didn't know Miku had a brother..." Gumi's words trailed off as she looked around at the kitchen now.

"Yeah so would you like to come.. I mean... its best you get to know all the vocaloids right" Rin said cheerfully. Gumi's face surprising lit up to the offer, after experiencing how nice Miku was to her she would really like to meet the brother of this person. Gumi nodded while Len was also surprised by not only the offer but her Gumi's answer. Len did the only thing he could think of... face-palming himself then setting out of the kitchen and out of the living room with Rin and Gumi following.

Len wasn't sure why but being around Gumi was beginning to make him feel more and more nervous hopefully hanging out with Mikuo can take his mind of somethings. Len pulled out his phone and sighed to himself

"We really are going to be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Your a little to nice...  
**

Gumi, Rin, and Len set out to hang-out with Mikuo, Miku's borther. Len lead the way down a large dark drive way in front of the vocaloid house. Three cars were currently parked there, Gumi took notice to the cars , while Rin and her continued to follow behind Len who was now walking a lot faster as he reached the sidewalk that went through the driveway.

"So... Gumi... if I heard correctly your... 14 right?" Rin questioned as Len got farther and farther from them.

"Yep...hey why is Len walking so fast -pant-" Gumi struggled a little as she speed walked.

"Thats really cool!... I mean Len and I are 14 to... you, me, and Len are all the same age... -pant- we.. should have a lot in common... um... do you like video games?" Rin questioned again as Gumi was looking off into the neighborhood street as some cars went by.

"yeah I like them... you got any favorit-" Gumi was cut off when they came to the end of the block and Len was gone. Rin looked in all ways that Len could have went but saw no site of him.

"That's weird Len never just leaves people behind... especially his sister!..." Rin spat as she continued to look before calling out his name in the quite neighborhood. Gumi continued to look to before she noticed a small purple ball roll by her feet.

"What... the..." Gumi said to herself as Rin Continued to call out for her brother. Seconds later a small toddler girl wearing a lavender shirt and skirt with black buckle on shoes, white socks, and short black hair with brown eyes stumped right in front of Gumi and Rin. Picking herself back up as Gumi and Rin only watched as the toddler then continuing in the way the purple ball rolled, which was across the street.

"M-my ball..." the little girl whinned as she quickly now began to run after it, in at the sight of a orange Shiba Inu picking it up in its mouth.

The little girl ran right across the street without looking both ways leaving Gumi and Rin quickly turning their heads in hopes to avoid seeing something bad happen to her.

"Well that's pretty weird... wonder where her parents are" Rin mumbled, and Gumi began walking in the girls way.

"Hey! Gumi were are you going?..." Rin said as she decided to follow.

"We should help her... I mean her parents obviously aren't paying attention, and over all I'd hate to hear something happen to a little girl just because she's trying to retrieve her ball all on her own!" Gumi said with a lot of irritation in her voice.

"...Wow... I... think this is the most you've said in a single sentence sense you got her" Rin said happily as she also tried to redirect Gumi's irritation.

Gumi and Rin followed after the toddler, who was now chasing the Shiba Inu who ran down the sidewalk with the purple ball in its mouth. The little toddler was becoming more and more upset to the point were she tired herself out to the limit. The toddler just so happened to be standing in the middle of a street. She looked at the ground as uncontrollable tears began to drain from her eyes.

"Ay dumb kid... get out of the freak'n road before a car comes!" Rin yelled as she began picking up speed just as a car turned the corner onto the street the toddler stood.

"My ball..! I want my ball!" the toddler screamed furiously as she had a temper tantrum in the middle of the road.

Lucky Rin was quick enough as she grabbed the toddler in her arms just as the unaware car speed by. The toddler thrashed and kicked as Rin placed her down on the side walk. Gumi then made it over to them, as she regained some of her energy. Gumi then ran past them as she spotted the Shiba Inu far up ahead. Gumi ran as fast as she could to catch the dog that noticed her and was now running through peoples yards as Gumi did the same.

"Ay get the hell off my lawn" and old man screamed as the Shiba Inu ran passed now followed close behind by Gumi.

"I almost got you!" Gumi screamed, as she leaped and missed the Shiba by a couple of inches.

"dang it!" Gumi screamed as she quickly picked herself back up and ran again.

The shiba Inu was enjoying its self as it made another quick turn around a corner, while Gumi the exact same, but crashed into someone sending them and herself falling on their butts.

"ouch... ugh dang it get watch were your going!" Gumi spat as she opened her eyes to a boy that looked so similar to Miku. The boy with his eyes still closed rubbed the back of his head before spatting back at her with.

"Damn... you got 10 seconds to get the hell out of my way before I kick you a-" the boy stopped speaking as he squint-opened his eyes and looked at the green haired girl in front of him. They stared for a complete of seconds observing one another some more. Then the Shiba Inu trotted back to the boy who looked like Miku and sat perfectly next to him as he placed the purple ball down.

"um... sorry I was... just trying to get that ball back" Gumi pointed to purple ball the shiba Inu had just placed down full of slobber all over it.

"Oh... I'm sorry this is Cohachu, he's my dog... bad boy... we don't take what not ours." the boy said as he picked up the ball and handed it to Gumi as they both stood up.

Gumi looked away from the boy as she wanted to see if Rin and the toddler were still following, which they were. When Rin came around the corner with the little girl holding her hand The first thing she cried out was.

"Gumi... please tell me you caught that do-" Rin had three minutes of realization before then saying

"Mikuo...? what are you doing here?"

Gumi quickly turned back to the boy who was now clarified to be Miku hatsune's brother, Mikuo. The little girl still upset about the whole situation yanked her hand out of Rins and reached for the purple ball in Gumi's. They all had a moment of silence as they watch the little girl become infatuated with the ball. Mikuo broke that silence when he asked Rin.

"So... Rin um who's your friend" Mikuo put his hands behind his head , then crossed them, as he took a long look at Gumi from head to toe.

"This is Gumi... she's t..the newest... member to the vocaloid" Rin said as she began to blush a little.

"Hmm you don't say..." Mikuo smiled.

"So where is Len... he's got some explaining to do" Rin said now a little irritated as she looked past Mikuo to see if she could get any sign of her brother. With no luck Rin turn and looked back up at Mikuo.

"Well he told me he felt bad about leaving you and went back to find you, but you and Gumi and here now so I'll just call him..." Mikuo brought out his cell phone, but Rin quickly put her hand on his and the cell phone covering both.

"How about you, Gumi, and I just spend sometime hanging out... I mean you ssshould get to know Gumi a little better" Rin said with a little nervousness, Gumi took notice to this. Based on her actions it was obvious that Rin liked Mikuo, Gumi couldn't quite make out how he felt about her yet, but that's probably why she doesn't want her brother to hang right now.

Mikuo only smiled at her action then looked back at Gumi and said

"Yeah... I'd -love- to get to know Gumi here a little bit more"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – boyfriend**

Gumi, Mikuo and Rin decided that they would hang out at a nearby ice cream shop. On the way to the ice cream shop, Rin walked on Mikuo's left side while Gumi walked on the right.

A moment of awkwardness seeped in, as they had only just met Mikuo, decided to hang out, and no one was really talking. Rin kept her wide eyes on Mikuo who kept its wide eyes on Gumi who had a motionless expression of looking forward at the ice cream shop. When they were in the ice cream shop they took a seat near a window so that they could look out at the beautiful day-outside.

Rin sat down next to Mikuo who still kept his eyes on Gumi as she sat down aside from them. Mikuo then finally broke the silence with his first question

"So...Gumi... what's your favorite flavor ice cream..? that is if you have one."

"hmmm... nah I don't hav-" Gumi was cut off by a waitress who quickly hurried over to them with a large blush as she stuttered with

"C-can I ta-take your order... Rin and Mikuo!"

Gumi looked at her with a straight mouth then picked up a menu and began to read. Mikuo didn't look at the waitress, he had a slight smirk when he asked Gumi what her favorite ice cream was but that smirk quickly faded to s slight frown as she didn't answer it because she was interuptted by a waitress who didn't even acknowledge her. Rin on the other had was now blushing straight out.

_Rins inner thoughts- could she have thought Mikuo and I are-are going out... oh yeah um my order_

"Um yes I'll take two scoops or vanilla" Rin said nervously, as Mikuo sighed and said

"Gumi... what would you like?"

Gumi continued to look at the menu till she finally had her answer as the waitress tapped her foot and looked at the green haired girl impatiently. "Hmm I guess I'll take two scoops of choco-" Gumi was cut off again by a waitress that said

"oh good, now for you mikuo" she said almost in a lustful way.

"Hmmm... can't say I'm very hungry at the moment maybe some other time" Mikuo continually stared at Gumi almost infatuated. Rin took notice to this infatuation and grew a concerned looked on her face as the disappointed waitress collected the menus and left to go get the ice cream. While she was gone Mikuo asked Gumi another question.

"So... do you have a favorite... food...?"

Gumi was being quite unladylike like as she dug in her right ear, as if she was trying to hear him better before answering his question.

"Hmm... I'm gonna have to go with carrots"

"...Really... I love carrots to" Mikuo laughed a little on the outside but on the inside said yuck to himself. Rin also realized his lie she now looked at the table thinking to herself.

_Rin's inner thoughts- Thats strange why would he lie... could he be... trying to be her friend with similarites... or..._

Rin frowned at the thought- of her second thought-

_Rin's inner thought- no there' just no way. _

Rin looked back up and smiled as she realized Mikuo and Gumi were now watching her with concerned looks.

"Everything okay?" Gumi questioned, as Rin shook nodded. Rin didn't want to trouble her friends, and she decided to keep the concern for later, maybe she could ask Len his thoughts.

The waitress returned to the table with the two scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. As soon as Gumi received hers she went at it as if there was no tomorrow. Gumi had not eaten anything all day / so far. Gumi had gone to the kitchen but never got a chance to eat anything, she had managed to forgotten about her hunger but her stomach most certainly had not. Rin ate her ice cream quite gracefully -almost. Mikuo, sense he didn't order any for himself watched both of them eat.

"This is really good, now only if Len hadn't run off he could have been here with us." Rin said jokingly

"Yup... nonmmonon" Gumi continued to go at her ice cream getting it all over and at the corner of her mouth.

"you really like ice cream hmmm..one could say almost as much as carrots?" Mikuo said with a smirk as he now mainly watched Gumi.

"Nah... she just hasn't... eaten anything now that I think about it... yep right when she came into the kitcen Len and I were going to go hang out with you and Gumi decided to come with." Rin answered sense Gumi was clearly to busy with her ice cream.

"You don'y say..." Mikuo's eyes grew heavy as he now rested one arm on the table, smirked, and held his head up as Gumi neared the end of her ice cream. A hint of blush crept on to Mikuo's face as me mumbled to him self "your...so messy... but I find it...cute..."

"Done!" Gumi stated as she accomplished and satisfied her sorry state of hunger.

"up...hold on... you... got ...a little.." Mikuo spoke as he reached for a personal handkerchief he kept in his pocket as gently touched Gumi's face, to wipe some of the ice cream off her face. This action of Mikuo made Gumi blush slightly.

"Uh... Th-" Gumi was cut off for the third time, but this time by Mikuo who came out with a bold question

"...So... Gumi... do you have a boyfriend?.."

"Boyfriend!?" Gumi and Rin both said. Rin quickly turned to Mikuo with a almost hurt expression. Rin had a though about 15 minutes ago about a situation like this. Rin's second thought was that Mikuo maybe interest in Gumi, and is trying to flirt with her. Now that the thought had some what be confirmed she quickly jumped into the conversation leaving Gumi no time to answer.

"No...! of course not silly she just got here... she doesn't know -anyone that well yet- ... ans shes only known you for about and hour now... so-" Rin was beginning to get nervous all around her, she tried to hide it but she certainly didn't want anything between her friend and love interest.

"...oh no... I understand... I was just curious... of course I'll just have to get to know her better...-first-" Mikuo said with a smirk.

The waitress came around with the receipt and Mikuo pulled out his wallet to pay for it. Rin sighed somewhat in relief but couldn't help but think about what would happen if Gumi and Mikuo were to get together. Gumi now looked down at the table as she held Mikuo's handkerchief that had drops of her chocolate ice cream on it.

Gumi honestly couldn't understand but yet she was still blushing, it was kind of embarassing for a huge singer to make a move on her after they had just meant an hour ago. Gumi also didn't find herself all that pretty.

_Gumi's inner thoughts- perhaps he was just playing around with me... The truly beautiful girls are like Miku... I think... either way... there is a goal and one goal only... once I have enough I'm outta here... no more of these confusing games._

Gumi folded up Mikuo's handkerchief and thanked him as he slowly reached for it back and said to her

"...Gumi... I believe we are going to become very good friends..."

* * *

**Authors note**

There may soon be love triangle(s)

Also thank you for reviewing and criticism is also appreciated,


End file.
